


Prized Possession

by velociraptor52



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: A 100-word drabble explaining the disappearance of Mac's earring after the first episode of season 1.
Kudos: 2





	Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007 and posted it up on fanfiction.net and I wanted to post it here as well. Younger me was trying to write a humorous/funny story but I can't write funny stories so I apologize if it's not funny.

"Mac, get rid of it."  
"Tessa, I can't do that."  
"It's dangerous!"  
"Not if you use it correctly."  
"It could kill someone."  
"Come on, Tessa. Okay, it's sharp, but it won't kill someone."  
"Shows what you know with that...that...thing."  
"Tessa, it's called—"  
"I know what it's called! And I don't like it. With Richie around, maybe he'll pick up the habit from you."  
"He won't."  
Richie's voice then resounded throughout the building. "Hey, Tessa, Mac! Check out what I just got!"  
Tessa glared at Mac, who sighed.  
"Fine, I'll get rid of it," he muttered, removing his earring.


End file.
